Summer Love
by Maysapphiremaple64
Summary: It's summer break for four friends Ash, Misty, Gary, and Brock go on vacation to the Hoenn region where supermodel teenager May Maple lives, When Ash runs into her, and asks for his help. What will Ash do? What kind of help does May need? contains Contest, but later on Advance.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Summer Love Chatpher 1 Finally Vacation

Ages

Ash-16

Brock-17

Misty-16

Gary-16

(Eastwood High School 3rd POV)

Ash Ketchum saw currently waiting for his mom to pick him outside of his high school. It was finally summer break Ash along with Brock, Misty, And Gary was going to the Hoenn. Brock and Gary was currently looking magazine

"She is so hot" Brock said drooling

"I know right" Gary replied also drooling

"Men" Misty muttered under her breath

"Who are you guys talking about?" Ash asked them

Brock showed him a picture of a beautiful brunette "Who is that?" He asked

Brock looked at him angrily "THAT IS MAY MAPLE THE MOST BEAUITFUL GIRL IN THE WORLD" He shouted

Gary deiced to tell Ash more about May "May is supermodel teenager, who was voted the most beautiful girl in Hoenn, she also was voted in the top 5 in most beautiful women that lives here today" He explained

Misty looked dumfounded "That's impressive, She must be a jerk though" She said

"No actually last year May was #1 in money given to charity, on the other hand her boyfriend is a major jerk" Gary explained

"Your just saying that" She replied

"No there's a rumor going around that Drew is abusing May" Gary replied

Misty gasped "That's horrible" She said

"I know" He replied

The four friends heard a car horn and saw that Delia's car. The four friends hopped in the car excited to go on a road trip


	2. The Life Of A Supermodel

Poekmon Lonely Chapter 2 The Life Of A Supermodel

Ages

May-16

Drew-17

Max-12

Mason-3

(May's House 3rd POV 8:00 A.M.)

May was currently in her bedroom watching TV, another sleepless night, May had nightmares off and on. Their was knock at the door

"Come in" She said

When the door opened it was her mother Carline "Moring sweetie" She said

"Moring Mom" She replied happily

Carline saw a large bruise on her cheek "May again" She sighed at her daughter's "clumsiness"

"Sorry Mom" She said

"It's alright sweetie just be more careful" She said. Carline stroked her daughter's cheek "You wouldn't ruin your perfect face now would you?" Carline asked her

May blushed at this, and shook her head no "Anyways breakfast is ready" She said, and then left the room

May sighed, she always hated lying to her mom, It wasn't that she was clumsy, It was that Drew was abusive. May let a tear slip and then got dressed, After getting dressed she headed downstairs

"Moring family" She said happily

"Moring" They all replied

May fixed her plate, and poured herself some orange juice. What made May diffent from most supermodels, Is that she ate a lot, While she was eating Max commented "and you have boys drooling for you"

Norman glared at his son "Max" he said sternly

"Sorry May" He apologized

"It's okay little bro" May replied

"By the way May Drew called" her mother said to her

"Okay" She replied eating her pancake

"Also can you watch Josh and Max today May me and your father are going on a business trip" Carline said

"Alright Mom" May replied

After eating her breakfast, May decided to call Drew back, She grabbed her cell phone from her room, and punched in Drew's number

"Hello" Drew answered

"Hey Drewy kins" May called Drew by his nickname that May gave her

"Oh hey May" Drew replied

"My mom said that you called me" May said

"Yeah I was wondering if you could come over to my house today" Drew said

"I would love to Drew, but I have to take care of my brothers" May said

"Alright I'll just come over to your house" Drew said, May thought that she heard disappointment in Drew's voice

"See you in few then" May said

"Alright babe see ya love you" Drew said

"Love you to" May said hanging her phone up

After the call, May and her brothers said goodbye to their parents. May decided to let Max and Mason watch cartoons on the TV. Pretty soon May heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to see her boyfriend Drew. May enveloped Drew in a hug

"Drew" She said

"Hey May" He said though the hug

May released the hug "I missed you" May said pecking Drew on the cheek

"I missed you to babe" Drew replied

"So what do you want to do?" May asked him

"Let's go to your room" Drew suggested

"Alright" May replied. May told her brothers that she was heading to her room.

Once they arrived at May's room. May asked Drew "You want to watch a movie?" May asked him

"No I want to do this" Drew said bringing May into a kiss.

It was a sweet kiss, Until Drew became rough with the kissing. He slammed May onto her bed

"Drew what are you doing?" May asked him

Drew responded with a slap "Shut up bitch" He said angrily

May looked terrified "If you say a word I will kill your family got it" Drew threatened her

May shook her head yes. Drew began suckling on May's neck leaving a hickey, Once done with that he took off her t-shirt reveling her red bra. Drew began kissing May's toned stomach. He began kissing her entire body, Until reaching her jeans he unbuttoned them and threw them off reveling her matching red panties

Drew was about to take off May's panties, but he heard someone coming up the stairs to May's room. Drew laid on May so she couldn't be seen. The door swung open to reveal her brother Max

"Where's May?" He asked Drew, not seeing her

"In the bathroom why?" Drew asked back

"Because Mason crying a I don't know why" Max replied

"I'll send her down their alright" Drew said with anger in her voice

"Alright" Max said leaving

Drew got off May "You got lucky this time" Drew said leaving May to cry


	3. Arrival

Pokemon Summer Love Chapter 3 Arrival

(Ash Ketchum's house 3RD POV)

Ash and all of his friends had just packed everything, and was currently putting everything into the trunk of the car, Once they got done putting everything packed, They got in the car, and took off

Everybody was doing their own thing Misty was taking a nap, Brock and Gary were talking about May, and Ash was playing a game on his phone

Skip Time 7:00 P.M.

They had finally arrived at the airport, Once their luggage was cleared, and was taken, They went into the airplane, The four friends plus Delia was on the plane, and they all decided to take a nap. While Ash was asleep he had a weird dream about meeting May.

Skip Time 7:00 A.M. (Location Petalburg City)

It was finally time for the plane to land, And Ash was the only one awake

"Guys were landing" Ash said excitedly

The four groaned from being woken up

Pretty soon the airplane landed, And each person got their own luggage, and they took their car to the hotel.

"Hello welcome to the Autumn Grotto Hotel how can we help you?" The reception lady asked

Before Delia could answer, Brock interrupted her "You could help me with love" Brock said, But Misty began pulling on his ear "The only thing you need help with is for being dumb" Misty replied

Ash, Gary, and Delia nervously chuckled

"Room for Ketchum" Delia said

"Your room number is 303" The lady said giving them their key

"Thank you" Delia said

They arrived at the hotel room.

"This room is so nice" Misty replied

The four friends agreed with Misty, The room is really nice, Autumn Grotto was one of the top hotels, not only in Petalburg, but in Hoenn too. Ash couldn't wait for his vacation to start


End file.
